


Wendigo and Winterwonderland

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Series: Wendigobastian [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Indirect Marriage Proposal, Jealous Sebastian, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Possessive Sebastian, Skiing, Smut, Snow, Winter, wendigo Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ciel and his parents spend a week in a cabin in the mountains to enjoy the winter weather. But for Ciel it's a good time because Sebastian turns up. Now it's time for the wendigo to meet his future parents-in-law.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Wendigobastian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I call Sebastian a wendigo here, but he's not accurate at all. Actually wendigos are part of native american folklore but this one here isn't meant to be an accurate representation of that, nor is he meant to be offensive.

The snow crunched under the soles of Ciel's shoes as he got out of the car. Ciel stretched. He was very tense from the long drive. He looked curiously at the cabin in front of which his father had parked the car. He and his parents would spend a week there. Ciel closed the car door and went to the trunk from which his parents took out their ski gear. “It's going to be a great vacation. Just look at this view.", Vincent said and pointed over his shoulder. Ciel followed the gesture with his gaze and looked at the snow-covered mountains and the many tall trees around them. It was actually a very nice place, but unfortunately also quite cold, although the sun was shining brightly in the sky. 

Ciel took his suitcase and dragged it into the house, where he turned up the heating. Then he took off his jacket and boots and began to look around. There were two rooms, both with double beds. Ciel put his suitcase in one of them. Otherwise there was a large bathroom, a kitchen and a large living room with wide windows that overlooked the landscape. Vincent and Rachel brought their luggage to their room and also looked around the rented cabin. Vincent made a fire in the fireplace, while Rachel admired the view from the living room and Ciel made tea in the kitchen. He brought a tray with a teapot and three cups into the living room, where he sat on the sofa with his parents. Rachel and Vincent immediately started talking about skiing. They didn't get to skiing very often, but, unlike Ciel, they really liked it and looked forward to it accordingly. 

While Vincent and Rachel dressed in their ski gear, Ciel got his ice skates. He had seen a frozen lake a short distance from the cabin and had decided to spend his afternoon there while his parents looked for a suitable ski slope. Ciel dressed as warmly as possible, then took the key and shoes and set off. His mother told him to be back before dark, then she and Vincent set off as well. Ciel found the lake easily. He just had to follow the road downhill until the terrain became level again. The lake was not far from the road and was surrounded by the forest through which Ciel walked. He sat down on a stump to trade his shoes for the skates, then went on the ice. 

The skates made faint scratching noises on the untouched ice. Ciel breathed a cloud into the cold air and watched the steam rise. Around him were tall conifers, thickly covered with snow and icicles. The surroundings were completely white, there were no spots of color to be seen far and wide apart from the occasional flash of green branches of a tree. Ciel skated a circle around the lake, studying the ice carefully to make sure it was thick enough. After a while he drove to the middle of the lake and stopped there. He took a deep breath and looked around. As a resident of a city, he was used to neither the fresh air nor the silence. The silence in particular seemed too much for him. No bird, no breeze, nothing could be heard, except the steady scratching of Ciel's skates. 

While Ciel drove in rounds and let his mind wander, it slowly started to snow. At first only a few flakes came from the sky, but gradually they became more and thicker. When Ciel finally stopped and looked up, it was snowing like in a snow globe. But Ciel paid no attention to the white splendor, he only had eyes for something that came towards him through the trees. At first Ciel thought it was a stag. The thirteen-ended antlers, however, sat on the head of a human-looking being. Hip-length black hair framed a handsome, pale face with red eyes. The upper body was white with a black pattern, the forearms and hands were black, the legs and tail were those of a large cat with black fur. Sebastian stepped onto the ice of the lake with the elegance of a ballet dancer. His steps accelerated until he ran towards Ciel. Ciel shook off his startled stiffness and drove towards him, holding out his arms to Sebastian. 

Sebastian didn't stop in front of Ciel, but almost ran him over. He lifted Ciel into his arms and hugged him as if he would never let go of him again. "Ciel. My ciel. I missed you so much.”, he muttered into Ciel's hair. Ciel pressed his face to Sebastian's neck and held on to him as best as he could. He couldn't manage to say anything, just made a choked sound. Sebastian stroked his hair with one hand and pressed his nose between the blue-gray strands. "My beloved. My angel. I love you.", Sebastian muttered. Ciel tightened his grip on Sebastian even more. His heart beat faster at these words. "I love you too.", he replied. Sebastian kissed him immediately. 

It took the two of them a long time to calm down from their joy of seeing each other at least a little. Sebastian refused to let Ciel down. He carried him on one arm, with his free hand he took Ciel's shoes. He carried both back to the cabin which he had found before he had found Ciel. While Ciel unlocked the door with his key, he told him that his parents were gone at the moment. The two would be undisturbed for hours, Ciel's parents had announced that they would not come back until the evening. Sebastian dutifully cleaned his paws at the entrance, then followed Ciel into the cabin. 

While Ciel took off his jacket, gloves and shoes, Sebastian looked around. Ciel noticed that he was carrying a leather bag that he recognized as one of his aunt Ann. "What do you have there with you?", he asked, but Sebastian pushed the bag behind his back. "Nothing at all.", he replied and bit back a smile. Ciel lowered his head a little and looked at Sebastian from below with large, differently colored eyes. Sebastian squeaked and gave in. Both knew that Ciel had Sebastian completely wrapped around his finger. “It's for your birthday. I borrowed the bag from Red, she also gave me a present for you.", he explained. Ciel smiled and blushed a little. “You thought of my birthday? I only mentioned the date once. You are so sweet.“, Ciel said, hugged Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek. 

Sebastian immediately picked up Ciel again. He carried him towards the bedrooms. "Which is your bed?", he wanted to know. Ciel giggled and showed him the way. He could imagine what Sebastian was planning to do with all the time they had. In Ciel's room, Sebastian sat Ciel down on the bed, threw his bag aside and sat down next to Ciel. He pulled him close and kissed him gently. Despite the cold outside, and even though winter was Sebastian's element, his lips didn't feel particularly cold. He didn't actually produce any warmth himself, but he was able to reflect it so Ciel's own warmth wouldn't freeze him when he kissed him. 

Sebastian gently pushed Ciel's lips apart with his own and let his long, purple tongue slide into Ciel's mouth. He played around Ciel's own tongue, exploring his mouth thoroughly as if he had never done this before. Each time anew, Sebastian was completely carried away by Ciel and took his time to enjoy his body. Ciel broke the kiss for a moment to take off his sweater and move to straddle Sebastian's lap. Then he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down to kiss him more. The kiss became a little more passionate. Their lips met with more urgency, their tongues playing around each other. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and pushed it down Ciel's shoulders.

He broke the kiss and instead pressed his lips to Ciel's neck, along which he kissed down to Ciel's collarbone. There he began to suck on the delicate skin until a hickey appeared over which Sebastian licked once. His tongue ran down to Ciel's chest. A surprised sound escaped Ciel's throat when he felt Sebastian's mouth on his nipple. Sebastian sucked on it as if he could drink milk from it. While he was still busy, Ciel unbuttoned his pants. He took one of Sebastian's hands and shoved it into his pants so that Sebastian could feel how aroused he was. Sebastian growled softly, switched to the other nipple, which he also spoiled with his attention, and caressed Ciel between the legs. 

Ciel bit his lip but couldn't suppress his moan. He tilted his head back and pressed himself against Sebastian as close as possible. While Sebastian was pumping his erection and pressing his own against Ciel's bum, Ciel had an idea. He placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and pushed him away. Sebastian was by far stronger than Ciel and therefore did not move from the spot before he decided to pursue Ciel's request. With a loud smack he let go of Ciel's nipple and lifted his head to meet Ciel's eyes. Ciel got up and dropped to his knees. "I want to do the same thing with you as you did with me last time.", he said and started working on Sebastian's shorts. He didn't manage to open them, until Sebastian helped him and exposed his erect cock. It was patterned in black and white, like Sebastian's upper body, and so big and long that Ciel almost changed his mind. 

"I've never done anything like this before.", he admitted. Sebastian took one of Ciel's hands in his own and squeezed it gently. "You don't have to. You can also stop whenever if you don't like it.", he said. Ciel shook his head. "I want to.", he replied, opened his mouth and leaned forward. Sebastian's cock was so big that Ciel couldn't take it completely into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the tip and bowed his head until his mouth was full. Sebastian's dick almost poked his throat. Ciel lifted his head a little until only Sebastian's tip was inside him, then he began to suckle. Sebastian purred loudly and stroked Ciel's hair with his free hand. "Darling, that feels so good.", he muttered. The claws of his toes dug into the carpet next to Ciel's knees. He had to pull himself together so as not to roll his hips and thrust into Ciel's mouth, even if the warm, damp tightness was too seductive. Ciel smiled and began to use his tongue. He circled Sebastian's cock with it, licked it up and down and nudged the tip until he had the first drops of Sebastian's black sperm on his tongue. It tasted sweet and Ciel swallowed it down.

After a while, Sebastian interrupted him and picked him up. "Come here. Let's do it right.”, he growled, took off Ciel's pants and directed him onto his hands and knees on the bed. Ciel's heart beat faster when he felt Sebastian's grip on his hips. Although Sebastian was gentle, Ciel could feel how much strength was in his hands. A normal human would never manage to take on Sebastian in a fight. Knowing how strong his lover was made Ciel more aroused. He bit his lip while Sebastian prepared him. Sebastian was done with it after a short time. He positioned himself and slowly pushed his cock into Ciel. Both let out a loud moan when Sebastian was fully sheathed inside of Ciel. 

"Now hold still and relax.", Sebastian instructed Ciel and tightened his grip on his hips. He pulled back halfway and thrusted back inside so hard that Ciel would have lost his balance if Sebastian hadn't held him. Ciel placed his hands further forward on the mattress and got ready for the second thrust. This time Sebastian hit exactly the right spot to make Ciel scream with pleasure. Sebastian smiled when he heard that. He stroked Ciel's butt with one hand. "Are you okay, darling?", he asked. Ciel had hardly nodded when Sebastian repeated his movement from before. Ciel called Sebastian's name and squeezed his eyes shut. He saw stars dancing in front of his lids. Before he could get ready for the next thrust, Sebastian already did it and hit the same spot, aiming at it every time. At first Ciel bit his lip, but soon he stopped trying to silence himself and let out his loud moans. Sebastian loved the noises Ciel made. He elicited more and more and louder ones from him until Ciel finally came calling Sebastian's name. Sebastian immediately filled him with his semen. 

Ciel's arms trembled and gave in under his weight. Exhausted, Ciel collapsed and was caught by Sebastian's arms. Sebastian carefully lay him down on his side and laid himself so close behind Ciel that he didn't have to pull his cock out of him. Ciel breathed fast, his eyes were closed from exhaustion. He could feel Sebastian pulling the blanket over both of them and wrapping his arms protectively around Ciel. He placed one hand on Ciel's stomach. "I hope one day you will get pregnant from me.", Sebastian mumbled dreamily and kissed Ciel's cheek. Ciel smiled and placed his hand on Sebastian's. Sure it would be nice to have a child from him, but Ciel was a boy. But he was still able to explain to Sebastian later how reproduction worked among humans. For now, Ciel focuded on cuddling with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel watched the darkness outside the window with growing uneasiness. "They will be here any minute for sure.", said Sebastian. He'd said the same thing half an hour ago, but Ciel's parents still weren't back. Ciel got up from the sofa and went to the window, but even up close he couldn't see anything outside except the snowflakes. It was so dark that Sebastian and the sofa he was stretched out on were reflected in the window pane. Ciel turned away and went back to Sebastian, who held out his hand to him. Ciel took it and let him pull him onto the sofa. 

"I'm worried.", Ciel admitted. A smile twitched in the corner of Sebastian's mouth. "I noticed. But your parents will be back soon.", he replied and kissed Ciel on the forehead. Ciel leaned slightly against Sebastian and closed his eyes for a moment. It felt good to let Sebastian kiss him, even if his words didn't convince Ciel. “Something could have happened to them. They don't know the area, maybe they got lost.", Ciel muttered to himself. Sebastian shook his head, drawing Ciel's attention to his hair for a moment. "You mustn't think like that.", said Sebastian. Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's black strands and sighed. "But it's the truth.", he said, wrapping a strand around his finger. 

"Should I find them and bring them here?", Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up in surprise. "Go looking for them? And bringing them here? I would like to say yes, but they would be scared to death if they saw you.”, he replied. Sebastian nodded towards the window. “They won't see me in the dark.”, he said. "But in here, if you bring them this far.", protested Ciel. “Well, then they'll be shocked for a moment. But then I'll finally get to know your parents. Then we don't have to hide our relationship from them anymore.", said Sebastian. Ciel remained skeptical. “I don't think my parents can handle you looking like this. And that you are what you are. They will definitely get scared.", he said. "If necessary, I can hypnotize them so they can stay calm and get used to me.", Sebastian replied. He was getting excited about his idea while Ciel ran out of arguments. 

"Well" Ciel said and stood up. Holding Sebastian's hand, he went with him to the door, where he kissed him goodbye. “You take care of yourself. And scare my parents as little as possible. And come back soon.", he told him, while nervously tugging at Sebastian's hair. Sebastian nodded at each point and kissed Ciel on the forehead. “You stay here and keep warm. I'll do it as fast as I can.", he promised, then opened the door and went out into the snow. Ciel saw how he got down on his hands and paws, then Sebastian ran off and in the next moment disappeared between the trees. Ciel closed the door and went back into the living room. Without Sebastian, he immediately felt uncomfortable. 

The forest had long been dark and the fresh snow had brought more cold. Rachel and Vincent were in the middle of it with their skis and had completely lost their orientation. Suddenly the two heard someone calling for them. "Rachel! Vincent! I finally found you.", someone shouted, of whom they could only see an approximate silhouette. Rachel and Vincent scooted close together. "Who's there?", Rachel called back. The person came closer to them and stopped, just far enough away that they couldn't be clearly seen. "My name is Sebastian. You don't know me, but it doesn't matter now. Ciel sends me to take you home.”, Sebastian said. Rachel and Vincent exchanged a startled look. 

“We were traveling alone. How can he send someone when he's alone?”, Vincent asked. "Is Ciel okay?", Rachel asked. “I ran after Ciel here. He's fine except for worrying about you. Come with me, I'll take you to your cabin.”, Sebastian said. He moved to stand between Rachel and Vincent, took both of them by the arm and began to run. On their skis, all they had to do was lean their feet forward and they could keep up with Sebastian, who was running through the forest in no time at all. He found his way through the trees to the cabin, in whose window they could soon see Ciel's face. 

When Ciel saw his parents in Sebastian's tow, he immediately ran to the front door and flung it open. Sebastian pushed Ciel's parents in front of him into the living room, where they finally took off their snow goggles and helmets, took off their skis and saw Sebastian. Rachel and Vincent screamed out in shock as they looked at Sebastian, who was standing just a few feet away from them. Ciel hurriedly moved in front of Sebastian. "Everything is fine. Take it easy. He's not hurting us.“, Ciel said and raised his hands defensively. Vincent grabbed one of his ski sticks like a sword and pointed it at Sebastian, who then began to growl. "Move aside, Ciel!", Vincent shouted, but Ciel did not move an inch. “Didn't you listen to me? Put that thing away.”, Ciel said, then turned around. "Sebastian, be quiet.", he said and Sebastian immediately fell silent. 

Amazed by this obedience, Vincent let the stick drop. “Ciel? What's that?”, Rachel asked. She had backed up to the wall, but dared to step forward again when Sebastian dropped onto his hands and paws and trotted like a dog at Ciel's side. “It's a wendigo. I called him Sebastian. Do not worry. He won't hurt us.“, Ciel explained and pet Sebastian's head. That made Sebastian purr, which was why Ciel's parents calmed down a little more. "Why do you have a wendigo? What is that anyway?“, Vincent wanted to know. “It's a spirit of winter. I met him by chance in the forest and we liked each other straight away. He's very attached to me.”, Ciel explained, trying to give little away. 

It took some time and a number of questions until Vincent and Rachel had finally calmed down completely. Sebastian himself was primarily curious about the two people, but on Ciel's advice generally held back with questions and everything else. He kept following Ciel around and was as polite to his parents as he could. Together they made dinner, watched TV and played a board game that Sebastian just watched instead of playing along. The whole time the mood was a little tense because Vincent and Rachel didn't really know how to act around Sebastian, but over time they relaxed. They didn't even make a comment when Sebastian slept in a bed with Ciel that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was an early riser. It was just light outside when she got out of bed, kissed her sleeping husband on the cheek, and got dressed. Rachel went into the kitchen to make coffee. While she was busy with the coffee machine, she suddenly felt cool breath on the back of her neck. "Rachel.", someone muttered from behind her. Rachel turned on her heel, startled, and leapt backwards. She almost fell, but Sebastian grabbed her arm and helped her regain her balance. Rachel cleared her throat, embarrassed. "Uh... Good morning.", she said unsettled. Her son's cuddly wendigo towered over her, his tail twitched back and forth and he looked at her with piercing, red eyes. "Rachel, how do I bake a cake?", he wanted to know. Rachel blinked in surprise. "Cake?", she asked puzzled. Sebastian nodded. "Cake", he repeated. 

When Ciel woke up, he was disappointed to find that he was alone in his bed. He had expected to wake up snuggled up close to Sebastian, but the bed was pretty empty. Ciel got up, got dressed, and left his room. He went to the kitchen, where he stopped in the doorway surprised. Sebastian stood in front of the counter, covered with flour and raw egg, and stared in frustration into a bowl that contained a mushy dough while Rachel encouraged him. “You don't have to blame yourself. After all, you've never done this before. Nobody can bake straight away.”, she assured him. “What an idiot I am that I can't do this. The instructions are so simple. I should have thought of it and practiced.", Sebastian muttered sourly. 

Ciel cleared his throat. Sebastian and Rachel looked up in surprise and immediatly tried to wipe their hands on the aprons they were wearing. "Darling, how long have you been up?", Sebastian asked, looking more at the floor than at Ciel. Ciel went into the kitchen and looked at the dough Sebastian had made. “I could ask you the same thing. What is this supposed to be?”, he replied and dipped a finger into the dough. Sebastian watched as Ciel licked his finger. "It doesn't taste that bad.", Ciel stated. Sebastian exhaled audibly and smiled a little. He let go of his apron and instead placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders, pulled him close and kissed Ciel on both cheeks. 

Ciel seemed to have given him new courage, because Sebastian was now fully motivated to finish mixing the dough. With Rachel's help, he greased the heart-shaped baking pan and poured the batter into it, then put the whole thing in the oven. While the cake was baking, Sebastian cleaned the counter and Rachel made tea. Meanwhile Vincent had woken up too. He came into the kitchen yawning, kissed his wife, patted his son on the shoulder and got a bit startled when he saw Sebastian, who in turn ignored him. Sebastian wasn't exhausted from his attempts at cooking yet. He tried to make scrambled eggs, which even worked halfway. While Ciel ate the first successful egg, Sebastian cleaned the yolk-stained stove. After a while he managed to make breakfast for all three humans. When he was done, he ate the rest of the egg carton raw by himself. Despite the bad table manners shown by that, Rachel was quite satisfied with Sebastian. Ciel sighed in relief. At least she would give him and Sebastian her blessing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I can't do more than that.", Sebastian said dissatisfied. He looked at his reflection in the mirror skeptically and then looked questioningly at Ciel, who nodded appreciatively. "Looks good. Very human.", Ciel said. Sebastian had managed to change his skin color a little and to shrink his antlers to thumb-sized horns. Generally, he had shrunk and his tail and fingers got shorter. Now all he had to do was put on some clothes, then he could be mistaken for a somewhat tall human with long hair. Sebastian put on pants, a coat, boots and a hat, all owned by Vincent, then his disguise was done. He still looked a little pale, but otherwise normal. Nobody would recognize him as a supernatural being. 

Sebastian and Ciel got into the back of Vincent's car, while Vincent and Rachel took the front seats. They drove to a gondola lift that would take them to a better ski slope. Today it was cloudy and you could expect snow, so the slopes wouldn't be full and no one would notice a wendigo accompanying two skiers. Sebastian held Ciel's hand on the drive. He gazed at him sideways and toyed with the idea of kissing him, but he held back in front of Ciel's parents. The two were not yet fully aware that Sebastian and Ciel were a couple. Neither of them had directly told them, they hadn't known how, but they planned to do it as soon as possible. Ciel had suggested sitting down with the two of them and talking about it sensibly and factually and explaining everything. He and Sebastian were just waiting for the right moment. 

The four were really the only ones at the lift. While Vincent and Rachel looked at a map of the area, Ciel bought the tickets for the gondola that would take them up. The ticket seller looked up from his newspaper when he saw the customers. He came around the counter and leaned against the wall next to Ciel. “I have seldom seen such a beauty. So you want to go up there? When are you coming down again? We could have a coffee together.”, he said. He raised his hand to brush the hair out off Ciel's forehead, but before he could do that, Sebastian grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. The man cried out in pain. "What are you doing?!", he shouted in panic. Sebastian let out a low growl from his throat. “I might as well ask you the same. Keep your hands off of my darling and don't address him in such a way, you worm, or I'll make you regret it.”, Sebastian growled and pushed the man away. 

The ticket seller stumbled backwards and quickly ran back behind his counter, so that there was a little more distance between him and Sebastian. He hastily printed out the four tickets that Ciel had just ordered. Meanwhile, Ciel looked at Sebastian with a smile that the Wendigo didn't even notice. He was too busy staring down at the man. “I just wanted to compliment the little one. Calm down.", the ticket seller stuttered as he pushed the tickets with trembling hands under the pane of glass that hung between him and Sebastian. Sebastian's fist slammed against the glass with such force that it got a jagged pattern of cracks. “It is my job to compliment him! Don't pretend you have a right to flirt with him! Do that again and I'll eat the meat off your bones!”, threatened Sebastian. 

Ciel took a step towards him and took Sebastian's arm in his hands. "It's enough now.", he said. Sebastian's gaze slid from the scared man to Ciel and immediately the angry fire in his eyes died away and gave way to a warm expression. Sebastian turned to Ciel and gently placed his hands on Ciel's cheeks. Tenderly, he placed a kiss on Ciel's forehead. Ciel smiled and placed his hands on Sebastian's. “Yes, that's good. Relax. You have nothing to fear. I belong with you.”, Ciel said. Sebastian immediately kissed him on the lips. He pushed his tongue into Ciel's mouth and let it slide around, tasting the coffee Ciel had drunk that morning. The two separated upon hearing the clearing of a throat. When they looked up, they saw Rachel and Vincent staring at the two in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap as soon as the gondola door closed. He cast one last angry look out the window at the ticket seller, then turned away and poked his nose into Ciel's hair. "So you're really together?", Rachel asked a little uncertainly. She sat next to Vincent across from Sebastian and Ciel. The gondola drove off and carried the four up the mountain. Below them, the snow and trees seemed very small. "Yes, we are.", Ciel replied a little nervously. He hadn't expected his parents to find out that way. 

"This guy's nerve... It's a shame I couldn't punch him.". Sebastian muttered, letting a growl leave his throat that sounded more like an animal. Vincent gulped and slid away from Sebastian a little. Trying to look calm he looked out the window and watched the scattered snowflakes that fell from the sky. Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's arms, which he had wrapped around Ciel's waist. "It's fine.", Ciel muttered. Sebastian made a howling noise and leaned his chin on Ciel's shoulder. He pouted like a child. Rachel looked back and forth between Sebastian and Ciel. "Actually lovers?", she asked. Her thoughts were muddled by the new revelation, even though she had already suspected something like that. At least that Sebastian was in love with Ciel had been clear to Rachel from the start. 

Vincent looked up in surprise at the word lovers. He crossed his arms and looked sternly at Ciel. “You're dating with a supernatural being from the forest, who is I don't know how many years older than you and who is so easily violent? And you didn't tell us about it? You don't mean that!”, he said and shook his head at Ciel, who was barely listening to him. Sebastian lifted his head from Ciel's shoulder, bared his teeth, and growled deeply. Vincent immediately slipped into the farthest corner of the gondola and stared at Sebastian in fear. Ciel snuggled back against Sebastian and rubbed his head against Sebastian's chin, which made his growl softer. "I'm serious.", Ciel said calmly. Sebastian fell silent and kissed Ciel on the forehead. 

Rachel cleared her throat to get the attention back to herself. "That's not so bad.", she said, speaking more to Vincent. Vincent stared at her blankly. "But... our son is dating a wendigo!", he protested. “That's a good thing. That way you are in no danger of being eaten by said Wendigo.", Sebastian growled. "You'd be upset too if I was with a human.", Ciel stated and rolled his eyes. Vincent attempted to protest, but failed to do so because Ciel was right. Rachel sighed. “Let's just leave the discussion alone. Instead, let's enjoy the trip. We'll ne there right away anyway.”, she said. As she had announced, the gondola slowed down a few moments later. The four of them got out and made their way to the ski slope. 

Once there, Rachel and Vincent got on their skis. Meanwhile, Sebastian took off his disguise, which the three people stowed in their backpacks. They were the only people far and wide, so nobody else noticed how Sebastian allowed himself to grow. Not only did he take on his original shape, he continued to grow. Sebastian crouched on all fours and threw his head back and forth. His joints cracked, fur also grew on his torso and in the next instant he was covered with it. Sebastian's hands seemed more like paws, his head was the skull of a deer with fangs, the antlers were as big and magnificant as before. Sebastian's body looked more like a large werewolf. He crouched down and let Ciel sit up on his back, then straightened up. Even though he was on hands and paws, he seemed to tower above Rachel and Vincent. The two had not watched the transformation and therefore only saw Sebastian's new shape, which frightened them appropriately. Sebastian let out a barking laugh when he saw Rachel's amazed and Vincent's shocked expression. He shook his mane and dug his claws into the snow, impatiently waiting to finally start running. Ciel sat securely on his back and stroked Sebastian's fur. It was fluffy and long enough for him to hold on to it. Ciel buried his fingers deep in Sebastian's fur. He sat up straight and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso. Then he looked at his parents, who were still completely frozen. "Can we go?", he asked as if it were perfectly normal for him to ride a wendigo. 

Rachel and Vincent went ahead on their skis. They whizzed across the wide slope at lightning speed, whirling up the snow behind them. Sebastian gave them a moment's head start. His tail twitched playfully and he crouched down. After he felt that Ciel was holding on tight, Sebastian made a huge leap forward, which alone was almost enough to catch up. After he hit the ground, Sebastian started running. He chased across the snow like a wolf. He let his tongue hang out of his mouth and kept shaking his head exuberantly. Ciel himself mainly focused on clinging to Sebastian, but after a while he found that he was sitting very securely on his back. Soon the two of them caught up with Ciel's parents. 

Although the two were fast on their skis, Sebastian was able to keep pace with ease and even overtook after a short time. The snow whirled up behind him as Sebastian pushed forward with powerful movements. Ciel could feel his muscles working beneath him. He laughed happily, infected by Sebastian's joy of running. They ran in a zigzag pattern across the slope, closely followed by Vincent and Rachel, who had to hurry to keep up. The forest to the left and right of the slope rushed past them. They had the whole route to themself. When the terrain finally flattened out again, Sebastian slowed down. He trotted alongside Rachel, Vincent right behind him. Finally they all stopped and breathed for a moment. Sebastian panted with his tongue hanging out of his mouth even though he wasn't out of breath. He could have run faster and farther, but he didn't want to run away from humans. After Sebastian had taken on his disguise again, the four climbed into the lift again and drove back up for another go at it. Then they made their way home. 

At home, Vincent, Rachel, and Ciel warmed themselves up with hot tea. While the three were sitting on the sofa, Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen. He cut the cake, which had just crumbled a little bit, into pieces and set it up on plates. Then he got his bag from Ciel's room and carried it with the cake into the living room. Vincent and Rachel also got their presents for Ciel. They sang Happy Birthday to Ciel, who then blew out the tealight Sebastian had placed on a piece of cake. While Vincent and Rachel each ate a piece of the cake and Sebastian devoured most of the rest of it, Ciel opened his presents. 

The first gift was a camera from Vincent. Since Ciel's last camera had broken and hadn't been a good one anyway, Vincent had gotten his son a rather expensive new camera. Ciel thanked him and immediately took a picture of Sebastian, who had stretched out next to Ciel on the floor in front of the fireplace. The next present was from Rachel. She had given her son a selection of colored pencils and a drawing pad. Ciel didn't draw as often as he had done when he was a kid, but it was still a hobby of his that he enjoyed. Then it was Sebastian's turn. He took his bag and dumped it. Two packets of different sizes wrapped in wrapping paper, a pack of lollipops and an extra-large pack of chewing gum fell out. Sebastian wiped the lollipops and chewing gum aside, then handed Ciel the larger of the two packages. It was a present from his aunt Ann, who had given him a blank notebook with a very nice cover. 

Finally it was Sebastian's turn. He handed Ciel a small box wrapped in green paper with reindeer on it. It was so small that it could fit in Ciel's hand. When Ciel took off the ribbon, he found that it was because it was a ring box. Ciel opened it and saw a beige carved ring in the red velvet upholstery. Sebastian knelt in front of Ciel and slid the ring onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Ciel smiled and admired the ring. "What is it made of?", he asked after a while. At first he had thought that the material was sanded wood, but it felt a little different. Sebastian pointed at one half of his antlers, exactly where there was another end on the other side, while a piece on the right had broken off. “It took a while to get this off and carve it into shape, but I really wanted the ring to be made from my antlers and I didn't feel like waiting for it to fall off in spring when it's your birthday now.“, Sebastian explained. Ciel looked at the ring with more admiration now that he knew what it was made of. He hugged Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek. 

They spent the rest of Ciel's birthday cozy in front of the fireplace. Sebastian ate his entire supply of lollipops and most of what was left in the fridge, Ciel took some nice photos and Vincent, at Rachel's insistence, gave his approval to the engagement-like relationship between Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian later hypnotized Rachel and Vincent into a deep sleep without their realizing it, so that they could not hear him and Ciel in bed. Ciel thought it was the best birthday he had ever had. His joy only diminished the next day when they went on their way back home. To his delight, Sebastian was allowed to ride a long way with them in the car before he made his way back to his forest.


End file.
